Wahre Gefühle
by AngelSakuya
Summary: Es geht um Kagome und Inu (wer hät's gedacht). Und um Kikyos Tot durch Inuyasha. Aber lest am besten selbst.


Hi!   
  
Also, das ist meine 1. Inuyasha Fanfic, und auch nicht besonders gut. ^_^*  
  
Würde mich über Kommentare, Kritik und Verbesserung-Vorschläge sehr freuen!  
  
Bei '...' Sätzen denkt jemand!  
  
Wahre Gefühle  
  
Inuyasha, Sango und Miroku waren gerade in einen Kampf nahe eines Waldes mit Kagura und einigen ihrer Dämonen verwickelt, als Kagome etwas im Wald sah, dass ihr vertraut vorkam. Kagome stand mit Shippou, Kirara und Mijoga, der auch mal wieder da war, etwa 20m von den anderen entfernt. Sie ging, unbemerkt etwas in den Wald hinein, da sie dort etwas erblickt hatte was ihr vertraut schien. 'Was war das? Es kommt mir bekannt vor, aber ich weiß nicht was es war. Mal sehn...' Sie ging, ohne dass sie geschweige denn die anderen, etwas merkte weiter in den Wald hinein. Bald schon konnte sie keinen ihrer Freunde mehr hören. Trotzdem lief sie weiter. Sie kam dem Ding näher. Plötzlich drehte es sich um. Erschrocken blieb Kagome stehen. Es war ihr kleiner Bruder. 'Wie kommt Sotau hierher? Was...Was macht er hier?'Sie wollte auf ihn zu gehen, doch als sie sich wieder bewegte verschwand er. „Eine Illusion. Es war nur eine Illusion." Sagt sie leise zu sich selbst. „Aber wer... wer hat sie gemacht?" Rechts aus einem Gebüsch kam eine Person. Ruckartig drehte sich Kagome zu ihr um. 'Wer ist da?' Bevor sie jedoch fragen konnte hatte sie die Person erkannt. Es war Kikyo. „Kikyo? Was machst du hier? Hast du..." Kagome zögerte kurz. „Hast du diese Illusion erschaffen?" Kikyo kam näher an Kagome heran. Sie standen sich nun, mit einem Abstand von 3m gegenüber. „Ja, ich war es, die die Illusion deines kleinen Bruders erschaffen hat. So konnte ich sicher sein, dass du hierher kommen würdest. Mit Hilfe von Kagura und einiger Dämonen, die mir Naraku netterweise zu Verfügung stellte, konnte ich die anderen Ablenken. So, dass du dich unbemerkt von ihnen trennen konntest." Kikyo schaute Kagome immerzu an. Sie machte keine Miene. Nur ihre Augen sagten aus, dass sie etwas vorhatte. 'Warum macht sie das? Was hat sie vor? Sie will mich doch nicht etwa umbringen!?' Kagome empfand die Vorstellung, Kikyo könnte etwas mit ihr anstellen, nicht sehr angenehm und entschied sich, besser wieder zu gehen. Sie setze langsam einen Schritt zurück. „Bleib stehen!" In Kikyos Stimme klang eine Spur von Zorn. Nicht sehr viel, doch es lies Kagome einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sofort blieb sie stehen, und dachte nicht einmal mehr dran weg zu laufen. „Warum? Warum machst du das?" Kikyos Mund verzog sich zu einem nicht sehr angenehmen Lächeln. „Um dich auszuschalten, Kagome. Du stehst mir und Inuyasha im Weg. Du bist eine ständige Blockade. Immer wenn du auftauchst, weiß Inuyasha nicht wen er mehr liebt, dich oder mich. Und dass kann ich einfach nicht durch gehen lassen." Sie ging einen Schritt auf Kagome zu. „Du kannst Inuyasha nicht lieben, Kikyo! Du versuchst ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit umzubringen! Das ist keine Liebe! Nur um an mich zu kommen, bringst du ihn und die anderen in Gefahr. Du machst dir selbst etwas vor!" „Er hat mich umgebracht, also werde ich ihn auch töten. Dann können wir jedoch für immer zusammen bleiben. Inuyasha ist momentan nicht wirklich in Gefahr. Deine Freunde schon eher. Ich habe Kagura befohlen Inuyasha nur zu verletzten, nicht aber zu töten. Mit den anderen, kann sie jedoch machen, was sie möchte." Sie ging noch einen Schritt auf Kagome zu. „Glaubt du wirklich, Kagura wird nicht versuchen Inuyasha umzubringen? Schließlich hat er sie einmal fast getötet. Kagura verübt, wie du auch, bestimmt Rache an ihm. Vielleicht gerade jetzt. Ihr werden dafür schon ausreden einfallen. Außerdem hat er dich damals nicht umgebracht! Versteh es doch! Ihr wurdet beide von Naraku reingelegt! Er kam in Gestalt Inuyashas zu dir und verletzte dich dann so schwer, um an das Shikon no Tama zu gelangen. Du hattest nur Inuyashas Körper gesehen und Stimme gehört und wie erwartet ihn an den Baum geheftet. Inuyasha hätte dich niemals umbringen können!" Kikyo ging noch ein Stück auf sie zu. 'Was rede ich da? Sie wird mir nie glauben. Sie glaubt nicht mal Inuyasha, warum sollte es dann bei mir anders sein?' „Mmh, bist du wirklich so naiv und glaubst ich würde dir diese Geschichte abnehmen? Wir töricht von dir." „Aber es ist die Wahrheit! Bitte glaub..." „Schweig!" Kikyo schien nun zornig zu sein. Kagome wich erschrocken zurück. 'Ich hab sie noch zorniger gemacht. Warum kann ich nicht einmal meinen Mund halten?' „Es ist mir egal, wer an meinem Tod schuld war. Inuyasha wird trotzdem sterben. Er wird immer bei mir bleiben und nichts wird uns mehr trennen. Auch du nicht!" Kikyo sah vom Boden auf, genau in die Augen von Kagome. „Dafür sorge ich. Es langt nicht, dich einfach nur in deine Epoche zurück zuschicken, die Erfahrung habe ich gemacht. Also werde ich dich töten müssen. Aber es wird kein schneller, schmerzfreier Tod sein. So einfach werde ich es dir nicht machen." Sie zog einen Pfeil und spannte ihn an den Bogen. Sie richtete ihn auf Kagome. „Einige meiner Pfeile werden dich durchbohren. Die Verletzungen werden einige Tage anhalten, bis du dann stirbst. Es wird dir auch nichts nützen, wenn du mit deinen Wunden in deine Epoche zurück kehrst, dort können sie nicht heilen. Du wirst also hier sterben." Sie lies den Pfeil los und er rammte in Sekunden schnelle in Kagomes Schulter. Ein zweiter traf sie in der Seite. Kagome schrie auf. Kikyo schoss weiter. Nun waren 6 Pfeile in Kagomes Körper. Sie fiel zu Boden und blieb dort, vor schmerzen krümmend liegen. „Auf wiedersehen, Kagome."  
  
Kagura merkte, dass Kikyo fertig war, also entschied sie sich dazu, ebenfalls zu gehen. „Es ist an der Zeit für mich zu gehen. Wir müssen unseren Kampf wohl oder übel ein anderes mal weiter führen." Sie flog auf einer Weißen Feder, die Dämonen im Schlepptau davon. „Kagura! Komm zurück! Der Kampf ist noch nicht entschieden!" Inuyasha wollte sie noch aufhalten doch zu spät. Sie war schon fort. „Kagome! Wo bist du denn? Kagome!" Shippou lief rum und suchte nach Kagome. „Mijoga! Hast du Kagome gesehen?" Der schüttelte nur ahnungslos den Kopf. „Inuyasha!" Shippou hing jetzt an seinem Arm. „Kagome ist weg! Sie stand die ganze zeit dort drüben bei uns und hat den Kampf beobachtet." Inuyasha schaute sich um. „Habt ihr denn nicht bemerkt, wann und wohin sie gegangen ist?" Mijoga und Shippou schüttelten besorg die Köpfe. „ Das sieht ihr aber gar nicht ähnlich, so einfach weg zu gehen." Sango kam jetzt dazu. „Sie ist aber noch hier, ich kann sie riechen. Aber da ist noch ein Geruch..." Inuyasha versuchte den Geruch zu identifiziere . Plötzlich: „...Blut! Kagomes Blut! Ihr muss etwas passiert sein! Schnell!" Inuyasha rannte los. 'Ich muss sie finden! Ich rieche eine Menge Blut und nur von ihr!' Sango, Miroku, Shippou und Kiara hinterher. Mijoga saß auf Inuyashas Schulter. „Kagome!" Inuyasha sah sie auf dem Boden liegen. „Kagome was..." Als er die Pfeile in ihrem Körper sah, erschrak er. „Mein Gott, was ist passiert? Wer hat dir das angetan?" Er drehte sie langsam auf den Rücken. Er sah ihr an, dass sie sehr große Schmerzen hatte und würde wütend. „Kagome! Wer war das? War es Naraku? Sag schon!" Kagome versuchte zu sprechen, aber die schmerzen waren zu groß, sie konnte kein einziges Wort rausbringen. Sie wurde Ohnmächtig. Sango kniete sich neben sie. „Wir müssen sie sofort zu Kaede bringen. Inuyasha, du musst sie tragen. Ich glaube für Miroku wird es den ganzen weg zu schwer und abwechseln könnt ihr euch nicht. Und Kirara ist zu schmal, sie könnte runter rutschen." Inuyasha sah Kagome an. Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen. „Ja, ist gut." Er hob sie vorsichtig hoch. „Diese Pfeile kommen mir bekannt vor. Ich weiß nur nicht, wer sie benutzt." Mijoga saß noch immer auf Inuyashas Schulter und betrachtete jetzt Kagome genauer. „Vielleicht weiß Kaede mehr." Sie gingen los. Inuyasha schaute Kagome immerzu an. 'Halte durch Kagome.' Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie im Dorf ankamen. Shippou lief vor, um Kaede zu holen. Sie lief ihnen auch schon entgegen. „Schnell Inuyasha, bring sie in meine Hütte." Er legte sie vorsichtig auf ein Bett und blieb neben ihr stehen. Kaede holte währenddessen Verbandszeug und ein paar Heilkräuter. Sie setzte sich nun auf einen Stuhl neben dem Bett und fing an, die Pfeile zu entfernen und die Wunden zu verarzten. Keiner sagte während dieser Zeit etwas. Als sie dann fertig war brach Mijoga die Stille. „Weißt du, von wem diese Pfeile stammen?" Kaede nahm einen der Pfeile und betrachtete sie genau. Sie machte einen entsetzten Ausdruck. 'Nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein! Das kann nicht sein!' „Kaede," Inuyasha ahnte, dass sie weiß von wem die Pfeile sind. „sag, von wem sind sie? Wer hat Kagome das angetan?" „Ja, ich weiß von wem sie sind." Kaede lies den Kopf sinken. „Sie...Sie sind von... meiner Schwester, Kikyo. Es sind eindeutig ihre Pfeile. Es sind die selben, mit denen du von ihr an den Baum geheftet wurdest." Inuyasha wich einen Schritt zurück. Er konnte es, genau wie die anderen auch, nicht fassen, dass Kikyo Kagome umbringen wollte. 'Warum? Warum hat sie das getan?' Auch die anderen waren sichtlich erschrocken. „Kaede, bist du sicher?" fragte Miroku. „Ja. Es sind ihre." 'Oh Kikyo. Warum hast du das gemacht? Kagome hat dir nie etwas getan!' Kaede konnte es nicht fassen. „Kaede hat Recht. Jetzt erinnere ich mich. Ich habe solch Pfeile bei unserer letzten Begegnung gesehen." Mijoga schaute Kagome an. „Sie hat versucht Kagome umzubringen." Inuyasha stürmte aus dem Raum. Miroku wollte hinter ihm her, doch Kaede hielt ihn auf. „Lass ihn alleine gehen. Das muss er alleine mit Kikyo ausmachen. Es hat ihn sichtlich verletzt, dass sie Kagome das angetan hat, schließlich liebt er beide." Miroku sah Inuyasha besorgt nach. 'Mach nichts falsches, Inuyasha. Kagome würde nicht wollen, dass Kikyo dir etwas antut.' „Ja, du hast Recht." Sie blieben bei Kagome und versorgten sie so gut es ging.  
  
In Inuyasha brannte die pure Wut. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er Kagome mehr liebte, als er gedacht hatte. Und das er Kikyo nicht mehr liebte. Er konnte es nicht. 'Die anderen hatten Recht. Ich kann Kikyo nicht lieben. Immerhin versucht sie mich umzubringen. Und Kagome, sie hat nichts damit zu tun was vor 50 Jahren war!' „KIKYO!" Seine Stimmer donnerte durch die Gegend. „Wo steckst du? Zeig dich endlich!" „Inuyasha! Ich wusste das du zu mir kommen würdest!" Ihre Stimme klang fröhlich. Inuyasha drehte sich zu ihr. In ihrem Gesichtsausdruck sah er, dass sie nicht wusste, warum er eigentlich kam. 'Sie weiß nicht, dass ich sie töten will. Sie denkt, ich wüsste nicht das SIE Kagome so verletzt hatte.' Beim Anblick von Kikyo wurde er noch wütender. „Warum schreist du denn so?" „Ich wollte dich einfach unbedingt sehn." Er bemühte sich, den Zorn in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. „Du machst einen besorgten Eindruck. Ist was passiert?" 'Das weißt du doch ganz genau! Du miese Schlange!' „Naja, Kagome wurde angegriffen und sehr schwer verletzt." Sie ging auf ihn zu. „Oh, das tut mir leid." 'Tu doch nicht so! Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich nun hasse!' Kikyo kam näher und umarmte ihn. Inuyasha erkannte seine Chance und zog Tessaiga, ohne dass sie etwas merkte. 'Wenn du wüsstest, dass ich das war. Jetzt steht uns nichts mehr im Weg, Inuyasha! Wir werden für immer zusammen sein!' Inuyasha stieß es Kikyo in die Seite und sprang zurück. „Inuyasha, was...was machst du? Warum verletzt du mich?" „Du hast Kagome die Pfeile in den Körper gejagt! Du wolltest sie umbringen! Hast du wirklich gedacht, wir würden deine Pfeile nicht erkennen?" Kikyo war verzweifelt. Tessaiga hatte ihr eine sehr große Wunde zugefügt, mit der sie sich kaum bewegen konnte. „Versteh doch! Sie stand uns im Weg!" Sie sah ihn mit einem flehenden Blick an. Doch Inuyasha empfand nichts mehr für sie, nichts außer grenzenlosen Hass. „Ich liebe dich nicht mehr Kikyo. Du versuchst mir das Leben zu nehmen, damit du endlich deine Rache hast. So jemanden kann ich nicht mehr lieben. Auch wenn es weh tut." Er griff sie wieder an. Diesmal verletzte er sie am Arm, so dass sie keine Pfeile mehr abfeuern konnte. Mehr brauchte er nicht mehr zu tun. Die Seelen, die sie am Leben hielten, strömten durch die Wunden aus ihrem Körper und sie wurde immer schwächer. „Inuyasha! Bitte..." Sie lag nun auf dem Boden und konnte kaum ihre Hand hoch halten. „tu mir das nicht an! Ich habe es aus Liebe zu dir getan! Ich liebe dich und werde es immer tun!" Es waren nun alle Seelen aus ihr geströmt und ihr Körper verfiel langsam zu Erde und wurde vom Wind weggetragen. 'Es tut mir leid Kikyo. Aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich liebe Kagome. Mehr als dich.' Er blieb noch einen Moment dort stehen, drehte sich dann um und ging zu den anderen zurück. Mit gesenktem Blick ging er in die Hütte von Kaede. Alle wussten, was er getan hatte. „Wie geht es Kagome?" „Den Umständen entsprechend. Sie hat noch große Schmerzen, aber es wird wieder gut. Ich habe ihr ein Schmerzmittel gegeben." „Gut." Es wurde langsam dunkel. „Ihr könnt euch schlafen legen." Inuyasha merkte, dass die anderen Müde wurden. „Ich werde bei ihr bleiben." „Ist gut." Kaede legte ihm noch ein paar Kräuter hin. „Wenn ihre Schmerzen wieder stärker werden, gib ihr das." Er nickte. Als alle draußen waren setzte er sich an ihr Bett und nahm ihre Hand. „Es wird alles wider gut. Das verspreche ich dir."  
  
Nach einigen Tagen waren ihre Wunden fast vollständig verheilt.  
  
„Ich möchte mich bei euch allen bedanken!" sagte sie, als es ihr wieder richtig gut ging. „Ohne euch wäre ich gestorben. Danke schön!"  
  
Inuyasha saß draußen an einem Abhang und blickte ins Tal. Kagome setzte sich zu ihm. „Danke Inuyasha." „Für was?" „Na dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast! Du hast die ganze Zeit auf mich aufgepasst, während ich noch so schwer verletzt war." Er schaute sie erschrocken an. „Das...Das hast du gemerkt?" Sie lächelte. 'Das ist ihm wohl peinlich! Wie süß!' „Ja. Ich habe die ganze Zeit über diene Anwesenheit gespürt! Danke schön! Das war wirklich lieb von dir!" Kagome umarmte ihn so heftig, dass sie beide fast umfielen. Als sie wieder nebeneinander saßen sagte Inuyasha: „Ich habe sie umgebracht." Kagome wusste wen er meinte. „Warum?" „Sie wollte mich die ganze Zeit über umbringen. Das ist wahrlich keine Liebe. Außerdem hat sie dir fast das Leben genommen." Kagome schaute auf den Boden. „Ja. Aber dank dir und den anderen Lebe ich noch." 'Was könnte ich anderes machen, als dich zu retten, Kagome? Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere.' „Was ist los mit dir? Du machst einen ganz komischen Eindruck." Kagome musterte ihn. „Kagome, ich..." „Ja?" Inuyasha traute sich nicht, ihr ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Ich...muss dir was sagen." Kagome sah ihn an. 'Was hat er denn? So kenn ich ihn ja gar nicht.' Inuyasha machte eine kurze Pause.   
  
Kaede beobachtete die beiden von ihrer Hütte aus. Shippou wollte Kagome gerade einen Tee zur Stärkung bringen. „Warte Shippou! Der Tee kann warten! Bring ihn ihr heute Abend." Sie hielt ihn auf. „Aber du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass sie Kraft braucht. Das versteh ich jetzt echt nicht mehr." Kaede lächelte. „Das was jetzt passiert ist wichtiger!" Sango, Miroku und Mijoga kamen auch dazu. Alle waren gespannt darauf, was Inuyasha jetzt machen wird.  
  
Inuyasha beschloss es ihr nun doch endlich zu sagen. „Kagome ich...ich liebe dich." Kagome sah ihn unverändert an. 'Was? Hab ich das eben richtig verstanden? Er...Er liebt mich?' „Es wurde mir erst richtig bewusst, als ich dich so sah. Wie du verletzt da lagst und dem Tod nahe warst." 'Er meint es ernst. Das ist gar kein Scherz.' Sie brauchte eine Weile bis sie das alles realisiert hatte. „Ich liebe dich auch, Inuyasha. Deshalb hat es mir auch immer so wehgetan, wenn du dich mir gegenüber immer so grob verhalten hast." Keiner der beiden schaute den anderen an.  
  
„Was machen die da?" Shippou verstand das ganze nun nicht mehr. „Pssst!" kam es von allen. Shippou guckte beleidigt weiter zu Kagome und Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha drehte sich jetzt zu Kagome um. Sie bemerkte es und sah ihn an. Sie sahen sich genau in die Augen. 'Ist das unheimlich! So hat er noch nie angesehen!' Inuyasha kam näher. Immer näher. 'Was...was hat er denn vor? Er will mich doch nicht etwa küssen?' Aber genau das hatte er vor. Ihre Lippen berührten sich. Kagome legte ihre Arme um ihn.  
  
„Was machen die denn jetzt?" Shippou konnte es nicht genau erkennen, er wusste nur, dass sie sehr nah beieinander waren. Miroku, Sango und Kaede drückten Shippou nach unten, so dass er nichts sehen könnte. „Hey! Hört auf! Das tut weh! Ich will auch was sehen!" „Nichts für kleine Füchse" sagte Sango.  
  
Sie lösten sich voneinander. „Ich glaube, wir sollten mal zurück zu den anderen gehen." sagte Kagome schließlich. „Gut." Sie standen auf und gingen Richtung Hütte  
  
Als die anderen bemerkten, dass sie zurück kamen, machten sie sich so schnell wie möglich an ihre Arbeiten zurück.  
  
Als Inuyasha und Kagome schließlich in der Hütte eintrafen fragte Shippou total irritiert: „Was habt ihr da draußen denn gemacht? Das sah ja vielleicht komisch aus, so eng beieinander. Und dann haben mich die anderen nach unten gedrückt, damit..." Kaede, Miroku, Sango und Mijoga hielten ihm den Mund zu. „IHR HABT UNS BEOBACHTET???" Inuyasha war darüber nicht gerade erfreut. Kagome lief rot an. 'Man ist mir das peinlich!' „Naja, ähm, wir waren gerade am Fenster und..." „Mijoga! So was ist Privatsache!" Kagome drückte ihn, immer noch hochrot, zusammen, so dass er auf den Boden segelte. Miroku haute Inuyasha auf die Schulter. „Schön das du doch noch über deinen Schatten gesprungen bist!" Keiner der beiden war sauer. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie auch am Fenster gesessen und zugeguckt. Sie aßen alle zusammen zu Abend. Sie blieben alle in dem Dorf von Kaede und beschützen das Juwel, da Inuyasha es nicht verwendete um ein Dämon zu werden. Natürlich ging Kagome so oft es ging zu ihren Eltern. Bald fanden auch Miroku und Sango zueinander.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++ENDE+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So, das wars. Hoffe, es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen.  
  
Wie gesagt, schreibt bitte Kommentare und so weiter! Damit ich weiß, was ich bei der Nächsten besser machen kann, oder ob ich's am besten lassen sollte!  
  
Bye! 


End file.
